lady_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen is a character from the A Song of Ice and Fire novels by George R.R. Martin and its television adaptation, Game of Thrones. Introduced in 1996's A Game of Thrones, Daenerys is one of the last two surviving members (along with her older brother, Viserys) of the House Targaryen, who, until fourteen years before the events of the first novel, had ruled Westeros from the Iron Throne for nearly three hundred years. She subsequently appeared in A Clash of Kings (1998) and A Storm of Swords (2000). Daenerys was one of a few prominent characters not included in 2005's A Feast for Crows, but returned in the next novel A Dance with Dragons (2011). Description Born as the daughter of King Aerys II Targaryen (also referred to as "The Mad King") and his sister-wife Queen Rhaella, Daenerys is one of the last survivors of House Targaryen. She serves as the third-person narrator of thirty-one chapters throughout A Game of Thrones, A Clash of Kings, A Storm of Swords, and A Dance with Dragons. She is the only monarch or claimant to a throne given point of view chapters in the novels. Thirteen years before the events of the series (sixteen in the television series), after her father and eldest brother Rhaegar were killed during Robert's Rebellion, Daenerys was born in the midst of a great storm, earning her the nickname "Stormborn". Rhaella died in childbirth and Daenerys was whisked away to Braavos with her older brother Viserys by the Master of Arms of the Red Keep, Ser Willem Darry. Darry died when Daenerys was five and she and Viserys spent the following years wandering the Free Cities. By the beginning of A Game of Thrones, Daenerys has been a guest of Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos for half a year. Game of Thrones creators D. B. Weiss and David Benioff described Daenerys as a combination of Joan of Arc, Lawrence of Arabia, and Napoleon. Literature Except perhaps the Harry Potter franchise and The Lord of the Rings franchise, the wiki founder considers fantasy to be a more convoluted genre, particularly when it comes to such media as Game of Thrones, World of Warcraft, the Warhammer games, Magic: The Gathering and Dungeons and Dragons which is why the wiki founder rarely uses any characters from the genre as inspiration. With Daenerys however (and fellow Game of Thrones character, Roose Bolton who is used as the basis for Ossian Callaghan from Assassins of the Empire), the wiki founder makes an exception; while, like other canon characters (except perhaps Doctor Who enemies such as the Daleks, the Cybermen or the Great Intelligence who are re-used for the Surgeon stories due to it being a spin off series of Doctor Who), she never appears physically, the wiki founder uses Daenerys as the basis of the parallel form of Hildegyth. Thus, alongside Wonder Woman and Kuvira, she is one of three characters to be used as the basis for the parallel versions of the three Anglo Saxon women introduced in Lady of Destiny's first story (and only story set on Earth), Soldiers and Demons: Hildegyth (based on Targaryen), Bregeswith (based on Wonder Woman) and Elfswitha (based on Kuvira after Zysaharad gives her command of the Obsidian Corps). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canon